thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nichts mehr
}} Gruppierungen Atlanta-Überlebende 'Gruppe Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle' Ort der Handlung Kurzbeschreibung Die Gruppe findet im Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle eine sichere Zuflucht für eine Nacht. Dr. Jenner erklärt ihnen am nächsten Tag, wie der Zombievirus vorgeht und wie man einen Zombie töten kann. Danach stellen sie fest, dass die Stromversorgung zusammenbricht und sie das Gebäude verlassen müssen. Jacqui und Dr. Jenner bleiben zurück. Dale kann Andrea überzeugen mit der Gruppe mitzugehen. Das Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle wird durch die Explosion zerstört. Vorspann Shane ist gerade im Krankenhaus, als dieses von Militärtruppen evakuiert wird. Es wird der Befehl erteilt auf jeden zu schießen. Shane besorgt sich eine bewegliche Krankenliege und sieht dabei, wie einige Menschen erschossen werden. Kurze Zeit später brechen Zombies durch eine Tür und fallen über die Soldaten her. Shane schafft die Liege vor Rick's Tür. Er versucht ihn aus seinem Koma aufzuwecken, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Nach einem Fliegerangriff fallen die elektrischen Geräte aus. Shane versucht nach Rick's Herzschlag zu hören und bittet ihn doch endlich aufzuwachen. Nachdem das Zimmer von Rick von einem Soldaten untersucht wurde, wobei sich Shane versteckt hat. Nachdem er die bewegliche Liege vor die Tür geschoben hat, sieht er ein halbes Dutzend Zombies um die Ecke kommen. Er ergreift die Flucht und lässt Rick zurück. Handlung der Folge Die Gruppe betritt das Zentrum für Seuchenbekämpfung. Sie wird von Edwin Jenner begrüßt, der misstrauisch ein Sturmgewehr auf sie richtet und nach Infizierten fragt. Sie schließen das Tor und fahren mit einem Aufzug auf Zone 5. Jenner stellt der Gruppe Vi vor, eine künstliche Intelligenz und erklärt ihnen, dass er der einzige Überlebende sei. Er verlangt von allen eine Blutprobe. Beim darauf folgenden überschwenglichen Essen mit viel Wein fragt Shane danach, wo die anderen Wissenschaftler seien. Jenner erklärt, dass viele geflohen sind oder sich selbst erhängt hätten. Nur er ist übrig geblieben um etwas Gutes zu tun. Er weist der Gruppe ihre Schlafplätze zu. Die Überlebenden sind überglücklich, dass sie eine heiße Dusche genießen können. Nur Andrea fühlt sich fehl am Platz und denkt, dass Amy an ihrer Stelle hätte sein müssen. Dale kümmert sich um sie. Rick dankt Dr. Jenner in seinem Rausch überschwenglich für die Rettung vor den Streunern. Er hat seiner Gruppe nie gesagt, wie er die Gefahr wirklich einschätzt. Im Gemeinschaftsraum spielen Carl und Sophia, während Carol sich ein Buch herausgesucht hat. Sie Begrüßt Lori und freut sich, dass sie beide so viel zu lesen hätten. Carol bringt die beiden zu Bett und weist Sophia an zu beten bevor sie schlafen geht. Lori sucht sich ein Buch heraus, wobei sie von Shane beobachtet wird. Er macht auf sich aufmerksam und will mit ihr Reden. Lori blockt ab und ist immer noch sauer auf ihn. Er erzählt jedoch trotzdem die Geschichte, wie er Rick versucht hat aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen, doch keinen Herzschlag gehört hat und dachte er wäre tot. Er sah es als seine Aufgabe Rick's Familie zu beschützen und nach Atlanta zu bringen, weshalb er ihnen erzählte, dass Rick tot sei. Er wäre jederzeit bereit mit Rick zu tauschen, sogar jetzt noch. Bei den Worten versucht er Lori zu vergewaltigen. Sie wehrt sich und kratzt ihn am Hals. Er lässt von ihr ab und verlässt den Raum und hinterlässt eine verängstigte und weinende Lori. Später am Abend kommt Rick in ihr Zimmer und legt sich zu ihr. Er deutet ihre Tränen als Zeichen, dass sie Angst (vor den Streunern hätte) und beruhigt sie, indem er ihr sagt, dass der Ort sicher sei. Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück klagen alle über die Nachwirkungen des Alkohols. T-Dog serviert ein Rührei aus Trockenpulver und es werden Tabletten von Dr. Jenner verteilt. Shane kommt hinzu und Rick fragt ihn, woher er die Kratzspuren am Hals hat. Shane behauptet, dass er sie sich versehentlich selbst im Schlaf zugefügt hat und schaut hierbei Lori an. Als Dr. Jenner den Raum betritt gibt Dale den wahren Grund ihres Besuches Preis. Dr. Jenner führt sie in den großen Saal. Dort erklärt er mit Hilfe von Vi und einer Aufzeichnung eines infizierten Patienten, wie der TS-19 Virus funktioniert (siehe Zombies). Dale bemerkt einen Countdown, der permanent herunter zählt und bereits bei 60 Minuten angekommen ist. Dr. Jenner antwortet nicht darauf, was passiert, wenn die Uhr bei 0 ankommt. Vi erklärt, dass dann die gesamte Station dekontaminiert wird. Rick und ein kleiner Trupp machen sich auf den Weg in den Hauptbetriebsraum. Sie finden dort nur leere Kanister und einen arbeitenden Generator, der allerdings kaum noch Treibstoff hat. In dem Moment schaltet die Anlage auf Notbeleuchtung um. Lori bemerkt unterdessen, dass die Lüftung ausgefallen ist. Immer mehr elektrische Verbraucher schalten sich ab. Die Überlebenden werden zunehmend unruhig. Dr. Jenner spricht ein letztes Mal zum Foto seiner verstorbenen Frau. Dann begibt er sich in den Hauptraum. Unterwegs trifft er die Überlebenden. Er erklärt, dass Vi alle Energie nach Prioritäten abschaltet und versucht die Computer so lange wie möglich am Laufen zu halten. Rick befiehlt der Truppe sofort die Abreise vorzubereiten. Plötzlich sind die letzten 30 Minuten des Countdown angebrochen. Eine Signalsirene ertönt. Dr. Jenner deaktiviert die Warnung und schließt die Überlebenden mit sich zusammen ein. Daryl bekommt Panik und versucht Dr. Jenner zu attakieren, doch Shane hält ihn ab. Rick will, dass die Tore geöffnet werden. Jenner erklärt, dass nur die Computer die Verriegelung steuern können und wenn sie einmal geschlossen wurden, dann gehen sie nicht mehr auf. Shane wird aggressiv und möchte gemeinsam mit Rick wissen, was bei Countdown-Ablauf passiert. Jenner erklärt aufgeregt, dass dieses Gebäude zur Bekämpfung von sehr gefährlichen Viren verwendet wird. Solche, die das Gebäude niemals verlassen dürfen. Danach berichtet er, dass bei Countdown-Ablauf HITVi-Definition: "Hoch-Impuls-Thermobarer Benzin-Luftsprengstoff mit 2 Phasen Aerosol-Zündung die eine erhebliche Druckwelle erzeugt.", ein hochexplosiver Sprengstoff, freigesetzt wird, durch den das Gebäude und sämtliches Leben darin vernichtet wird. Shane und Daryl versuchen mit Äxten durch die Sicherheitstür zu dringen. Dr. Jenner erklärt in der Zwischenzeit seinen Standpunkt, dass in wenigen Minuten durch einen kurzen schnellen Tod alle zufrieden sterben könnten und draußen nur ein qualvolles Leben und ein schmerzvoller Tod wartet. Shane verliert die nerven, schnappt sich ein Schrotgewehr und bedroht Jenner. Dieser zeigt sich nicht beeindruckt. Shane feuert 3 mal auf die Computer, bis Rick ihn zu Boden wirft und das Gewehr entreißt. Hierdurch fängt sich Shane wieder. Rick probiert erneut diplomatisch mit Jenner zu sprechen und diesmal gelingt es. Jenner erzählt, dass er weiter geforscht hat, weil er es seiner Frau versprochen hat, die Testperson Nr. 19, Leiterin des ZfS und ein Genie auf der Seuchenerforschung war. Er öffnet die Sicherheitstür. Rick bedankt sich, da nimmt ihn Jenner beiseite und flüstert ihm etwas ins OhrStellt man die Lautstärke besonders hoch, so hört man "Its in your blood. We're all carrier." (dt:"Es ist in eurem Blut. Wir sind alle Träger.") - Quelle: TWD Talk: Dr. Jenner Als die Gruppe gehen möchte weigert sich Jacqui mitzugehen und bleibt zurück. Auch Andrea will zurück bleiben. Dale schickt alle los möglichst schnell aus dem Gebäude zu kommen. Er selbst will auch zurück bleiben und Andrea zur Vernunft bringen. Er versucht sie zu überreden doch mit den anderen nach draußen zu gehen. Doch sie will bleiben. Unterdessen sind die Überlebenden am Ausgang angekommen. Sie versuchen mit Axt, Stuhl und Schrotflinte die Fenster kaputt zu bekommen, doch nichts wirkt. Da gibt Carol Rick seine Handgranate. Er zündet sie und das Fenster zerspringt. Dale gibt auf Andrea mit Worten zu überzeugen und bleibt bei ihr. Sie fühlt sich verantwortlich für Dale und möchte nicht, dass er mit ihr stirbt. Die Überlebenden flüchten aus dem Gebäude und kämpfen sich durch einige Zombies, die durch den Lärm der Handgranate geweckt wurden. Gerade, als sie davon wollen, bemerken sie Andrea und Dale, die aus dem Haus klettern. Sie schaffen es in letzter Sekunde hinter einen Sandsack-Haufen. Jacqui und Dr. Jenner beobachten die Flucht durch die wieder eingeschalteten Außenmonitore bei den letzten 10 Sekunden. Das HIT wird freigesetzt und der Gebäudekomplex wird durch eine gewaltige Explosion gesprengt. Die Überlebenden steigen in die Autos und fahren davon. Besonderheiten * Alle Überlebenden vertrauen Rick, als er die Verhandlungen mit Dr. Jenner um die Freilassung führt, nachdem Daryl und Shane keinen Erfolg hatten. Danach wird die Führungsfrage von Rick faktisch nicht mehr in Frage gestellt. * Die Räume sind so gebaut, dass der Haupt-Computerraum die Aufenthaltsräume mit dem Ausgang verbindet. Die Überlebenden konnten also im Zeitfenster zwischen 30 und 7 Minuten ihre Sachen packen und bereit halten. Infizierte * keine bekannten Charaktere (evtl. einige Soldaten im Krankenhaus) Todesfälle * Candace Jenner * Ärzte im Krankenhaus Trivia * Der Name der Test Person 19 ("Candace Jenner") wurde in der ausgestrahlten TV-Serie nicht genannt (weder im deutschen noch im englischen) es gab auch sonst keine Hinweise auf den Namen, jedoch gibt es eine gelöschte Szene auf DVD / Blueray, in der sie vorkommt. * TS-19 ist eine Anspielung auf "Test Subjekt Nr. 19 (Candace Jenner)" * Jeryl Prescott (Jacqui) sagte: "The DVD drops March 8, and if you watch Episode Six over and over and over again, you might discover something ..." (dt: Die DVD erscheint am 8.März und wenn man Episode 6 immer wieder und wieder anschaut, entdeckt man vielleicht etwas) Damit startete sie eine Reihe von Spekulationen, wie Jenner und Jacqui vielleicht überlebt haben könnten. * Bei der Ausstrahlung durch den Sender FOX wurde diese Folge nicht mit "TS-19", sondern mit "Nichts mehr!" betitelt. Kategorie:Folge Staffel 1